Texts
by gleeplldegrassi
Summary: Paige texts Emily, not knowing that Wayne Fields (Emily's dad) has Emily's phone.


**Author's Note: I've never written Paily fanfiction before, but have always wanted too. And I knew I had to write something from today's episode, because this is the first thing I thought of once Emily swapped the phones. It is un-edited, but I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you do : ) **

* * *

Paige was sitting at home by herself. Her parents had her on lock down, which meant she couldn't leave the house much… Well besides the obvious essential times such as school and swimming.

Her dad still wasn't too keen on Paige dating Emily, especially after everything that went down with Nate.

Paige sighed; it was bad enough that her dad didn't like the fact that Paige was dating a girl but now her dad thought Emily was dangerous to be around… He didn't actually think that Emily was dangerous, just that she was causing unneeded trouble for Paige.

Unneeded trouble my ass, Paige thought. It wasn't like Emily knew that 'Nate' or Lyndon was a complete psycho path. However, Paige had to admit that she was now quite terrified to leave the house on her own. Luckily for her, that wasn't an option. Her parents were like security guards, blocking her from exiting the house unsupervised.

It was good in a way, as Paige was able to blame her 'anti-socialness' on her parents, when really it was her who was totally traumatized by everything that went down. Now Paige was paranoid at every little sound that she heard. It was driving her a little insane.

The only downside was that Paige wasn't able to see Emily as much. Sure she saw her at school, but her parents and her own worry did not allow much alone time for herself and Emily.

At the end of the day though, Paige was still a teenager; a very afraid and scared teenager, but nonetheless, still a teenager. This meant she had hormone; and lots of them. Paige had feelings down there, which only Emily-her wonderful and beautiful girlfriend-could help relieve.

But what can I do, Paige asked herself. There was no way that she could see Emily, as her parents would not allow Paige to go anywhere by herself. Her parents now even drove her to school, instead of allowing Paige to ride her bike. And for Paige to, uh, relieve these feelings, she did not want Emily coming over to her house, with the chance that her parents might come to 'check' that she was still alive.

Because that would just be awkward and so, so, so, so embarrassing. She would never be able to look her parents in the eyes again if they caught her doing things with Emily.

And magically, an amazing idea struck Paige.

She would call Emily and talk about, uh, 'dirty things' with her to help her feelings.

I'm such a genius, Paige thought to herself with a smirk.

Paige grabbed her phone from her bedside table, which she was lucky to have, as her parents originally thought it would be smart to take it off her. But then they decided against it, as Paige explained that she might need it in case of an emergency and if she couldn't see Emily, she needed to at least be able to call and text her; and to Paige's surprise they both agreed.

Her parent's had explained to her that they didn't want her to not see _Emily_; they just didn't want her to do anything by herself, at least for a little while.

She found Emily listed as the second person in her call log, the first being her mum and dad as they kept calling her to make sure everything was fine.

Paige clicked on Emily's name and it began to ring.

Ring, ring…. Ring, ring…. About ten rings later it went to Emily's voicemail, so she tried again.

Again it went to Emily's voicemail.

Paige's first instinct was to worry, but then she remembered that Emily almost always had her phone on silent. But since she was also on lockdown by her parents, to an even worse extreme she was told, as her parent's had put security alarms all around the place. Okay, it was probably the same thing. Paige's parents were basically security alarms, as they did stop her from exiting the house, and when she did exit the house, there was a huge scene; very similar to an alarm going off.

So, Paige decided to try her luck and text Emily instead.

-Em?

Ten minutes later, no reply.

-Emily?

Three minutes later, no response again. Uh, why must Emily not be near her phone, Paige thought to herself.

-Emily : ) xo

Nothing.

-Baby? I miss you.

-So, so much.

Still no reply.

Paige groaned, getting annoyed that Emily wasn't answering. She knew that Emily was busy and probably couldn't hear her phone, but she just wanted to have bloody phone sex with her girlfriend, alright? There, she said it. Well to herself, in her own mind, but still she said it!

-I'm so horny for you.

Five minutes later, still no answer.

-I could ask you to marry me right now and you wouldn't even respond :(

OMG, Paige thought to herself. Why would she text that? Nothing

-Not that I'm asking you to marry me. And not that I wouldn't ever want to marry you… Oh, God, I don't know what I am saying. Actually, I think I want to marry you someday. I could see me spending the rest of my life with you and maybe with a kid too.

Just stop, Paige. Stop. You're embarrassing yourself right now.

-Forget I said anything. I just want you.

-Like really, really, want you… We haven't spent any alone time together in a while. I know that's partly my fault and partly both our parents', but still.

Zilch.

-You still like me, right? As much as I like you?

Oh, this is bloody ridiculous. Twenty six minutes later, and still zero.

-Answer me!

-Shit, I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just want to make love to you. And I know we can't through text anyway, but I just wanted to hear your sexy voice. Or read your dirty messages. Anything.

….

-I want to touch you so bad. And I want your hands all over my body. Inside me. Two fingers all the way in. I want to feel your beautiful stomach and make you moan my name.

Why isn't she answering, Paige thought again. Maybe she's out…. Well she can read these when she goes home.

Paige got out of her room and told her parents goodnight. It was still early but she had been having trouble sleeping, so she tried falling asleep a lot earlier. They told her they loved her and are only trying to protect her. Paige hugged them with a sigh, which meant that she understood.

She went back into her room and locked the door. Her parents wouldn't be suspicious because she usually locked her door. However, that didn't stop them from unlocking it from the outside during the early hours of the morning. Last time she heard her mother unlock the door late at night, felt her give her a quick kiss on her cheek and left. When Paige looked at the time it said 2:27am.

Undoing her bed covers, Paige got underneath them and placed the covers back on top of herself. She then placed her phone on top of the covers with one hand and placed her other hand underneath her cover.

She unlocked her phone and saw no reply from Emily. She then moved her right hand beneath her t-shirt and started squeezing her right boob.

Oh, she moaned softly. It had been a while since she was touched there… or anywhere really.

-Babe, I'm squeezing my tits thinking about you…

-You and your perfect body that I've touched many, many times. And every time still feels like the first time.

Paige placed the phone down quickly and used both her hands to get her nipples hard. She rubbed, squeezed and even tweaked her nipples. All that was going through her head was Emily.

Emily. Emily who was Paige's gorgeous, stunning and kind-hearted girlfriend.

Emily, the girl who Paige was so deeply in love with, but had never spoke those three words yet.

-I'm so wet right now… All for you. All for you and nobody else. Never anybody else, just you.

Paige couldn't handle it anymore and moved her right hand straight for the inside of her shorts. She then decided to just pull her shorts and underwear off and chuck them on the floor.

God, her parents better not decide to come into her room now to check on her or anything.

-I'm completely naked now and I'm about to put one finger inside myself.

A little white lie never hurt anyone. Yeah she still had her top on, but she was mostly naked. Paige's finger went straight inside herself, wasting no time as she was already so turned on. Everything was Emily. Her tanned skin, her beautiful face, her sexy and stunning body… And those amazing and mesmerizing eyes, along with her gorgeous hair. Uh, Paige couldn't believe that Emily was hers.

Her girlfriend.

-I still find it hard to believe that your mine. My girlfriend. Oh god, my finger is inside me.

Paige was already reaching her climax. She could feel it. Whenever Emily was brought up in her mind, that's all that consumed her and now she was about to orgasm embarrassingly fast. Probably in record speed, actually.

I should definitely look into that, Paige thought jokingly.

She quickly added another finger into herself and she could feel the huge build up, like she was going to explode. Oh God, she thought. Here it comes.

-I'm cumming for you babe, ugh! Only for you…

A few more ins and outs and Paige was going to reach the edge. She flicked her clitoris with her spare hand, and one last thought of Emily pulled her over the edge. She moaned, as stifled as she could so that her parents would hear.

She was now breathing extremely loud and her chest was rising and falling very fast.

-Oh, Em, that was all for you… I don't really know what to say now besides goodnight : ) xxxooo and one more extra kiss x.

Paige was now completely exhausted and placed her phone back on her bedside table. It wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep thinking of Emily or the traumatic events that occurred not so long ago.

It would either be a lovely sleep or one filled with nightmares.

* * *

Paige woke up to her alarm going off.

No nightmares, she thought as happily as she could.

She then remembered about what happen last night and felt quite embarrassed of all the texts that Emily would've found when she got home.

Usually Emily was awake before her, so she hesitantly opened her phone to find quite a few messages from Emily.

-Uh, Paige, I don't know how to tell you this, but my dad had my phone. Long story, but I'm pretty sure he read everything, I sure did ;) He looked a bit pale when he handed me my phone….

-You awake?

-Guess not. But Paige, I could so see myself being with you in the future too. And believe it, we're together and it still amazes me every day.

-And you're so sexy and beautiful. But I don't think my dad will be able to look at either of us the same way again. I don't think he needed to know in detail what you do when you think of me…

-It's fine though, I don't mind, if you know what I mean. Hopefully we can find some alone time, soon. Really soon after hearing all that. The things I'll do to you…. ; )

-Oh and good morning once you see these : ) xox

Well, fuck, Paige thought to herself. Now she was totally mortified, but at least she knew that she had Emily on her side.

As Paige could feel the heat rise to her face, knowing that Emily's dad read all of her messages, Paige pulled up the covers on her bed, as if to hide her embarrassed face from the rest of the world.

She wouldn't be going over to Emily's house when her dad was there, that's for sure. They could find some alone time somewhere else.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you all think? Should I write more Paily fanfiction? And those who are waiting for updates to my other fics, they will be out by Saturday hopefully! :D**


End file.
